


New Generation

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mates, Oneshot, josica, newborn-twins, short-story - Freeform, we-are-wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Just a fluff oneshot between Josh (my boyfriend) and I





	New Generation

Josh: *running through the forest with a deer leg in his mouth. His mind numb and in silence as his body says don't stop, keep going. His mate is in labor and he knows she'll need rest and food but something tells him something is wrong. He growls at the fear and promises that Erica is fine as she's some of the strongest wolves out there. He pushes himself to a full sprint. Jumping over lots, running through ponds or lakes. His legs are sore but he doesn't stop, not even when his den cokes to sight and nothing meets him but silence. He slows down a bit and smells around. Erica's scent strongly here. He looks at the mouth of the den and enters* 'Erica?'

*at first nothing before soft and a bit of pain whines comes from the back end of the den. Josh jogs to the notice to see nothing but a lot of blood. His stomach turns into know*

Josh: 'Jesus are you okay!?' *he gently nudges her, whimpering before remembering the deer leg and sets it down*

Erica: *shudders from the cold* 'relax' *she sighs heavily. Pain and pure exhaustion in her eyes* 'I'm fine, just a breach pup'

Josh: 'breach pup?' *he looks down at her stomach to see a fully black pup with a white tip tail and ears as well as a pure white pup with its paws pure black as is they need wearing socks. He nuzzles them a bit hard earning cries of tired and hungry pups themselves*

Erica: *snarls at him slightly before licking them* 'I had them asleep, love' *she gives him a defeated look as she's just in a lot of pain and just tired*

Josh: *he whimpers and curls up around her and the pups, nuzzling her muzzle* 'I'm sorry. Just rest, you need it'

Erica: *rolls her eyes* 'so do you big guy' *she lays her head down and sighs again. Going unconscious soon enough*

Josh: 'you need it more'

*3 months later*

Jr: *brown eyes targeting on Josh as he wiggles his butt in the air*

Josh: *yawns for the 10th time just before feeling a shove of someone and smirks before "falling down"* 'ah you got me!'

Jr: *chuckles and bites his ear, tugging and biting it as he growls*

Josh: *smirks and flips his sin over, careful not to bite too hard on his side and stomach* 'who's got who now'

Jr: 'no fair!' *giggling*

Isis: 'NOT BEFORE ME DADDY' *a white pup with green eyes and black soaks, yells from above as she jumps down and lands in them both. Causing them all to lay flat*

Josh: *lightly caught as his air was knocked out* 'just like your mother, a cheat'

Erica: 'still ranting about that old man?' *smirking down at him*

Josh: 'who are you calling old' *gets up and gets in his attack stance as he smirks back*

Erica: 'prepare to lose' *her eyes turn dark and serious*

Isis: 'ooohhh who will win'

Jr: 'I'm betting Dad'

Isis: 'Mom for me'

Jr: 'deal, and placing our desserts'

Isis: 'fair enough' *they shook tail just as Josh and Erica went after the other. Snarls and growls coming from the two wolves* 'come on Mom, beat him!'

Jr: 'you can do it, Dad!'

*it took a couple of hours before a win happen. A tie by hunger*

*the end*


End file.
